Bird Call
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Clive would need the best attorney in the world is he was to have any hope in his trial, and Phoenix Wright was the best. Professor Layton/Ace Attorney, Phoenix/Clive.


Notes – Written for Elena162, who wanted some Phoenix/Clive. An AU, set post-PL3 by a short while, containing heavy spoilers for the plot of the third Layton game, and incorporates Phoenix into the Layton universe.

* * *

><p>The first thing that was said to Phoenix in regard to his current case was that he should not take this case.<p>

He's guilty.

The evidence against him is too much for any man to overturn. This is usually what Phoenix hears about any case he takes on, he likes that sort of case, but this time it might just be true.

Clive was a terrorist who had attempted to destroy London and kidnapped the current Prime Minister, Bill Hawks. It went without saying that Bill would do anything within his power to make sure this boy stayed behind bars and was no further risk to him. The trial would end swiftly and a lawyer attempting to defend Clive would risk losing his reputation.

But… when Phoenix had received the letter requesting for him to defend Clive he'd been interested.

At first he'd known about as much about the kidnapping and the giant robot's rampage as any other citizen had, but the more he'd read into it the more he'd begun to understand why Clive had done the things he had. The truth about the Prime Minister was whispered quietly, lest anyone get hurt for saying it too publically. Bill Hawks had ruined the lives of many and although extreme Clive's actions had been a statement against the corrupt way he had been running the country.

However, it was not from Clive himself that Phoenix heard any of these things, as his potential defendant hadn't even been the one to ask for Phoenix's help.

He first met Clive in the same way he did many of his clients – on the opposite side of a glass screen in a detention center.

"I guess you know why I'm here," he started.

"I didn't ask you to come," Clive said, sharply and harshly.

"No, but… a friend of mine did and I owe it as a favour to him to at least consider taking your case," replied Phoenix.

"Yes, but you're Phoenix Wright," argued Clive, on the off-chance that the man had forgotten his own identity, "You're the best lawyer in the country and this case could ruin you if I'm found guilty. Which I can tell you now that I am."

So the boy was going to be difficult…

Sighing, Phoenix answered, "There is overwhelming evidence against both yourself and Dimitri Allen, him in particular in regards to the kidnapping. Your ties to that affair are based almost solely on the testimonies of those involved and your own confession seeing as most of the evidence was destroyed with the underground city, whereas Dimitri was witnessed kidnapping Bill Hawks at a public event. However, I'm not in the business of distorting the truth when we both know that you did it and your ties to the giant robot that crushed part of the city are pretty solid."

He was not the best lawyer in the country for no reason.

"So why would you defend me?" Clive asked, looking up at him.

"Because I believe you need a voice," Phoenix answered, honestly, "From what I've heard about you I know that you were seeking justice in a way you thought was right and that people deserve to know your side of the story. This is the right way to get justice, Clive, and I want to help you with that."

It wasn't so much that he was well-spoken as it was that he was honest. Clive listened to him and wanted to believe him.

After a moment he answered, "All right, I'll accept you as my attorney. But I apologise for whatever taking this case does to you."

"That's not your responsibility to worry about," Phoenix assured, giving him a smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to looking more into what happened that day."

He bid his farewells to Clive and left the room, to where a certain professor was waiting for him outside.

"Did he accept your offer?" Layton asked, walking over.

"It took a bit of talking around, but he did," Phoenix replied, "I don't see why you didn't come in, he might have responded better if someone he knew was there."

"He would have been more difficult if I had been present, I can assure you that," corrected Layton, "But regardless, I thank you for taking on this case."

"Don't worry, I still owe you more than a few favours," Phoenix said light-heartedly, "But I really should get to looking into this. If there's anything more you can tell me it would be really helpful."

"Of course," Layton said. He'd do anything he could to help pull that boy back from the madness that clutch him…

The days went on, the trial drew closer, Phoenix did not stop until he thought he knew everything he possibly could about the kidnapping of Bill Hawks until he came to one conclusion…

…Clive was guilty.

He had, without a doubt, taken a man hostage and wrecked havoc upon London.

And yet, Phoenix knew more than that now. He knew about the little boy who had lost his parents because of Bill's actions, he knew about the professor who had lost someone he had loved, he knew about how that same professor had been physically harmed during any attempt he'd made to find the truth, while the boy had grown up to become a reporter and twist his whole life around finding out anything that might put a stop to Bill Hawks; he knew… he knew two people who wanted the truth but didn't know how to go about getting it.

Phoenix did know how to go about getting it.

So he was going to go into court and defend someone who was definitely guilty, but he was going to force the truth out into the open so that everyone would know of all the things their Prime Minister had done.

The two of them stood together outside of the courtroom, waiting to be called through.

It was an odd feeling. Clive knowing that he would leave that room doomed to spend a life in prison, while Phoenix had no idea what would happen to him once he'd exposed Bill's true self. But this was what they had to do. You never walk into a trial knowing how it's going to go.

"I'm actually nervous…" Clive admitted. He seemed to have become more relaxed around Phoenix than he had been when they'd first met.

"Don't worry, we're ready for the worst," Phoenix offered quietly.

He took Clive's hand. That was probably a breech of some kind between an attorney and a client, but the boy needed assurance. His hand was squeezed lightly in return.

"They're calling us through now," commented Clive, as the doors were pulled open.

Phoenix had a feeling that Clive was looking to see Layton in the audience, and couldn't really blame him. This trial was going to be big news, in more ways than anyone could expect. Phoenix knew for a fact that the professor was there.

"Ready?" he prompted.

Clive smirked; "Not really."

"Wonderful! Then we're going in," Phoenix laughed, walking forward and only remembering to let go of Clive's hand at the last moment.

And so they went into the courtroom – Phoenix and Dove both prepared to have their wings clipped, but the country not prepared for the damage they'd cause to its government on the way down.


End file.
